A Speedster And A Rocket
by Tterit
Summary: Rocket is upset that Kaldur won't ask her out. Written for Kaze-Kami-Ha's Kid Flash Loves... challenge. One-shot KFxRocky


**(I don't own Young Justice.)**

**This was written for Kaze-Kami-Ha's challenge Kid Flash Loves… **

**I have to write about Wally and Rocket and a rescue from a villain.**

**This is going to be hard, don't judge,**

***SIGH* Wish me luck!**

* * *

Rocket had been on the Team for about a month now, and she was enjoying it. Today was quite dull, there wasn't any training to do and she bored. She had decided to go to the cave to see if anything was happening there.

After Aqualad and her had kissed on New Years, he kinda ignored her. She didn't know why he didn't like her, what had she done? He wished that he would've asked her out, having a boyfriend sounded nice right about now.

Once she reached the cave the system beeped, "Recognized B09."

"Hey Rocket!" Zatanna greeted.

"Hey Zatanna!" she smiled.

The majority of the day was spent lounging around as the two girls chatted it up. That was before Aqualad came in announcing that they were needed for a mission.

"Yes! Woo! I am so psyched for this!" Raquel cheered dancing into the mission assignment room.

"Your mission today is simple, catch Clayface. He's in the sewers in Gotham, be careful." Batman warned over the monitor.

"We will be," Aqualad replied shutting the screen off.

Once they had all reached the sewers they began looking for Clayface.

"Where is he?" Artemis asked spinning around.

"There!" Robin yelled pointing at a large shadowy figure in the distance.

"Wait isn't that a sewer pipe?" asked Wally.

"Yeah a sewer pipe that's walking towards us," Artemis scoffed.

"Oh be quiet," KF mumbled annoyed.

"We should get going," Aqualad said over the mind-link that M'gann had just formed.

The heroes quickly proceeded towards the monster and began their attack. Robin threw a Bat-A-Rang at him, which was almost completely useless. M'gann threw a sewer pipe (An actual one) at Clayface, but he just absorbed it into his arm and used it as a weapon.

Rocket flew up in a force-bubble and tried to push him. Clayface swatted her sending her hurdling towards the ground, she tried to regain her energy and fly back up, but she failed and ended up falling even faster.

Kid Flash saw the powerless damsel and ran towards her.

"Rocket!" he panicked.

She was about to hit a wall when he ran as fast as inhumanly possible, and caught her.

She fell limply into his arms.

"Thanks Wally," Rocket whispered weakly.

"No prob Rocky," Wally smiled.

"Rocky…huh, that's a good one!"

"Why thank you!" the speedster replied flattered.

He then set the girl down and she winked at him.

"Why thank you Wally, such a gentle man," she laughed.

"Well I should be off!" Kid Flash beamed saluting her.

Then he sped off to help in the defeating of the talking goop pile.

Meanwhile Aqualad was electrocuting the villain with his water-bearers. And Zatanna called out "Ekam siht nialliv ezeerf!" and Clayface began to grow crusty and dry till he froze.

"I am so feeling the aster!" Robin cheered as at the villain's demise.

Back at the cave the group had decided to throw a small party to celebrate yet another successful mission.

"Hey Wally!" Rocket said walking up to the boy, "I never really said thanks, but you really saved me back there," she smiled.

"Hey that's just a speedster's job!" he remarked with a crooked dorky smile. "Hey Rocket do you wanna get a pizza sometime?" Wally continued forcing himself to not look as dorky; he was a bundle of nerves starring into her gorgeous brown hair.

"Wha…sure Wally!" Rocket eeped shocked and excited. Maybe she'd have her boyfriend after all, and maybe it was better like this anyway. Who needs Kaldur?Not Rocket, all she needs is Wally West.

* * *

**Whelp there it is, weird paring, weird story. Remember that it was for a challenge and well…it was challenging, so please no flames. And I was itching to throw Garfield in the whole time, because he's the bomb! Anyways please leave a review and tell me what you think of this little ditty. Thanks!**

**Tterit Out!**


End file.
